Some People Can Be Kind Animagus Harry
by skywriter98
Summary: Harry is abused by the Dursleys and chased into the woods by Dudley where his Animagus form comes to light. He is nearly drowned and saved by our favorite Potions Master: Sev! After fifth year, rated for abuse
1. Chapter 1

Some People Can Be Kind – An Animagus fic

Chapter 1 – Beware the Fat Whales

"FREAK! Get your ass down here!" Roared the voice of Harry Potter's Uncle Vernon. Harry shuddered and dragged himself off his tattered mattress. He stumbled down the stairs with all of his limbs aching.

"Yes sir?" Harry asked tiredly.  
"Don't take that tone of voice with me boy! Now! Dudley and his friends are going to take you along to help _celebrate _his birthday. Then you will come back and do your chores before I return from work." Uncle Vernon demanded.  
"Understood?!"  
"Yes."  
"Yes what?" Leered Uncle Vernon and Harry flinched back. That was far too reminiscent of his least favorite teacher, Snape.

"Yes sir."

Vernon shoved Harry hard, back to the stairs.

"Clean yourself! I don't want the neighbors thinking the worst of us."  
Harry nodded and went to shower.  
As he rubbed shampoo into his unruly hair he sighed. Nothing really seemed to matter much, Sirius was gone and Remus hadn't written at all. His end-of-the-year goal to become an Animagus as a tribute to Sirius hadn't even gone as planned. He couldn't even visualize what his form would be, just something with blue eyes that could see far better than normal.

_Great, I don't even know what my Animagus will be! _He thought angrily as shampoo caught in his eye.

"Argh! Damn!" He stumbled and hit his bruised and slashed back against the shower wall.  
"Agh!" He yelped in pain.

"This has to be Hell," Harry said dully.

"I can't even shower without irritating my back." He finished his shower and dressed in his usual baggy hand-me downs.

"Finally!" Dudley cried as Harry went back downstairs.  
"Piers and I have been waiting, we are gonna be late to the cinema!" Dudley yanked Harry over to the door where the rat-faced boy was. Harry barely held back a whimper as Dudley grasped a fresh welt.

The duo dragged Harry over to the woods near Number Four Privet Drive and shoved him to the edge of the trees.  
"Go on Freak, get running'" Piers snarled.

"No thanks." Harry said firmly.  
"Maybe this will change your mind," Piers flicked open a switchblade. Harry's eyes opened wide but as he turned to run, Piers managed to stick him with the sharp knife. The pain was searing as he ran desperately through the woods, wishing for the familiar stick of holly that was locked in the cupboard under the stairs.

Surely enough Dudley had managed to get into fair shape at Smeltings the past year and Harry's injuries prevented him from running with his usual speed and agility.  
Piers caught up to him and got him in the leg with the blade again. Harry sprawled forward and all of a sudden his view was different. He was on all fours and he was different, smaller and sleeker.

"What the Hell? Where'd the freak go?" Harry heard Piers voice but far louder and clearer. Harry quickly ran for his life and was surprised to find that he had paws. He made a sound and it came out as a raspy bark.

_Bloody Hell I'm a dog! _Harry said in his head. He attempted to veer away from a thorn-bush but didn't make it with his severe damages.

"Look it's a scrawny dog Dud!" Piers called, grabbing Harry by the scruff of the neck.

"Let's go take it to the pond," Piers suggested. Harry thrashed but Dudley grunted an agreement.  
He didn't care whether his only cousin lived or died. He was sure Harry was that dog.

"It won't make a good dog Big D, we might as well… Put it out of its misery." Piers cackled.

"Yeah, sounds like the best, it's all effed up anyways." They shoved the weakened Animagus into Dudley's backpack where Harry attempted to scratch his way out.

_C'mon turn into Harry Potter. Turn into the 'scrawny, specky git' as Fred and George would put it._ Harry focused so hard on his human form to no avail.

Finally light reached Harry's eyes as he tumbled out of the bag and into Dudley's ham-like hands.

"Gotcha you damn dog, I felt you clawin' me!" He snarled.

"Dad will be happy I got rid of the freak." He hissed so Piers couldn't hear him.

They knocked Harry over the head til he was groggy and tossed him into the pond.

Harry panicked as air was replaced with water and his lungs were filled with grotty water. He batted his way up to the top and was surprised to find his paws were well suited to swim. Even so, his paws, back and forelegs were damaged and his stomach was twisting, his ribs still cracked. It didn't help his frantic fight for the surface. He finally gasped air in and fought his way to the shore. Harry had barely made it to the soft mud when he was picked up and throw forcibly back in after another cuff to the head. He whimpered and went under again. The vicious cycle went on until Harry felt for sure one more contact with the water and his almost sixteen years of life would end abruptly. Finally as he made his way to the muddy shore for what he was sure would be the last time he was lifted again. But this time it was a gentle touch, whoever it was lifted his legs up to his body so they weren't dangling and wrapped him in a warm, fluffy towel. He hoped to Merlin that Dudley and Piers weren't trying to get his second wind going. Harry was completely surprised that he was carefully cradled to a warm chest.

As a hand stroked his back he whimpered as it touched a whole amount of sensitive spots.

"My apologies," Said a very familiar voice and Harry was on the edge of a panic attack. _This is exactly what I've always wanted, to be cradled as a half-dead puppy by __**him**__. _Harry thought sarcastically.


	2. Rescue in the Form of a Muggle Superhero

Some People Can Be Kind – An Animagus fic

Chapter 2 – Rescue in the Shape of a Muggle Superhero

As the hand rubbed his head, Harry felt relaxed, despite the fact that it was the hand of Professor Severus Snape. As he became more and more aware of the fact Harry yowled softly. He twisted to look fearfully at the face of his teacher.

"Calm yourself, the whale and the rat aren't here anymore." Snape's hand kept carefully petting him and Harry found himself instinctively rubbing his head against it.

The hand moved his fur on his forehead and took an intake of breath. Sticking out sharply against his white fur was a lightning bolt of black fur.  
"Well, I suppose you have some questions to answer, Mr. Potter." Harry didn't like the tone of the voice and flinched back.

"Calm yourself Potter. I'm not going to attack you." Still Harry pressed away from the hand, desperately trying to get away. He whimpered and tried and tried to scramble away. Snape tightened his hold on his legs and Harry whined in intense pain. Harry barked pitifully and squirmed even more. Harry was almost free when Snape spoke again.

"Calm yourself child. Er, dog." His hold tightened even more, in anger.

Harry barked and on the inside was screaming. He howled mournfully.  
"What are you fussing about?" He examined where his hold had been and winced.  
"My greatest apologies Potter. I didn't realize that your legs were so damaged."

The dog seemed to nod but eventually succumbed to unconsciousness.

Snape talked to the boys separately and had to restrain himself for killing those sadistic Muggles.

Once done, he sighed and turned on the spot.

When Severus arrived at the gates of the castle he found the thin, raggedy puppy's breathing weak.

"Damn," He hissed and rushed up to the school.

"Albus will slit my throat if I let his Golden Boy die."  
He made it to the Hospital Wing and dumped the puppy unceremoniously onto a cot.

"Poppy!" He yelled to the kind matron.

"Severus? It wasn't another meeting was it?" Poppy fussed as she exited her office.

"No Poppy, I'm fine." He replied automatically.

"It's Mr. Potter that's in trouble."

"Harry? Where?" Poppy asked, looking around.  
Severus nodded to the bed.  
"What? I didn't know he was an Animagus."  
"I doubt anyone but Granger and the Weasley boy knew." Severus said, looking over the damaged dog.  
"How do you suppose we heal him? He's out and I doubt he knows how to properly change back." Poppy said, beginning to clean Potter's fur so as to be able to see what was wrong easier. She let his face alone and gasped when his back was clean.  
"Severus, is it possible that these could have occurred when he was a human."  
"It is most likely, why?" Severus asked, approaching the bed and examining the puppy.

"Look, how would he get these scars?"

Severus brushed the fur away from the areas that he had accidentally touched when calming the dog. He took a sharp intake.

The marks littered the dog's back, crisscrossing, some old and some fresh.

"Maybe they were acquired in Animagus form." Even as he said it, he didn't believe it. When he had questioned the boys, the large one had called himself Dudley Dursley, the cousin of Harry Potter. And he was sure that his cousin was the dog he had been drowning. When he had separated the boys to interrogate them, Dudley had said some disturbing things.

_The freak got what he deserved! Dad won't care that the freak's gone, he was always going on about how he was a burden! Get away from me you freak or I'll get Dad to set you straight, just like the other freak!_

Something in that entire conversation stuck out to Severus.  
"-I'll get Dad to set you straight, just like the other freak!"

That sentence made it seem almost plausible that these injuries on Potter were because of his uncle.

_The Golden Boy can't be abused… Can he? Albus wouldn't allow it… Unless he knew… _Severus jerked himself out of his thoughts as he and Poppy set to work, getting the dog into stable condition.

Once Potter wasn't in life-threatening condition Severus carefully cast a spell to awaken the puppy as Poppy contacted Minerva. They figured she could help Harry change back so they could properly treat his back, legs, and lungs.

Once the dog was awake it completely panicked, whimpering and leaped off the bed and cowered underneath. Severus groaned and squatted down, looking at the fearful bluish green eyes of the trembling dog.

"Severus? What on Earth are you doing?" The dog whimpered again as her snappish voice rang loud out in the Hospital Wing.

"Be quieter Minerva, you're scaring him." Poppy admonished.

"Scaring who?" She asked, although softer this time.

"Mr. Potter in his Animagus form." Severus supplied. Minerva crouched down, a feat of a woman her age, and saw the thin, trembling puppy.

"What's wrong with him? He looks like he's been drowned." At her words Potter whimpered even louder and pressed against the wall again.

"Bad choice of words, Minerva." Severus sneered. She glared at him.

"Mr. Potter, it's me, Professor McGonagall." Potter looked up and examined her warily.

"Good, you can understand me. Now, try and change back." Potter gave her a look that clearly said:

_Do you really think I haven't tried? Are you new?_

"Right, I expect you've tried. Try and focus on your human self, not how you look but how you feel. How it feels to move your fingers, walk, talk."

The dog barked and closed its eyes in concentration.

His eyes were squinted shut and his breathing was heavy. He opened his eyes and looked at his paws and squeaked in desperation. He frowned.

"It's fine Mr. Potter, I didn't expect it to work on the first time." Potter whimpered and curled up in a small ball.

"I think that's all he'll feel up to, Severus. He's still weak." Poppy interjected and Minerva agreed.

"Thank you for your help Minerva." Severus said. He then turned to Poppy.  
"I don't think the Hospital Wing is suitable for an injured dog. All the potions and things he could get into. Perhaps we should move him…"

At Snape's words Harry panicked.

_They're gonna send me back! And Uncle Vernon's gonna kill me!_

Harry shakily stood up and began to run. He scooted out from under the bed and sprinted out of the Hospital Wing, so frantic he ignore the pain shooting from his legs. He heard Snape swear and give chase so Harry tried to run faster and faster, pushing himself as fast as he could possibly go. That was until he found the stairs. He tried to stop but his claws slipped on the marble floors and he went flying down the stairs. He howled in fear and pain as he tumbled down the stairs, aggravating his injuries and adding new ones to the extensive list.

Once his momentum was off he landed painfully on a hard marble step and rolled off it, and the next and the next. He kept going until finally he stopped at the foot of the stairs. He whimpered as he heard the loud footsteps of Snape quickly making their way down the stairs.  
"Dammit Potter!" He snarled and Harry was up and running. This time was far more slow considering he just fell down a large staircase. He had barely made it a corridor into the dungeons when Harry collapsed. He vaguely felt Snape pick him up and carry him somewhere.

Severus cradled the unconscious puppy carefully to his chest.

"Dammit Potter." He carried the Animagus to his quarters, too tired to return to the Hospital Wing. It was most likely Potter would have been moved here anyway, only he, Poppy and Albus were staying in the castle all summer. Minerva was departing to visit family soon. He soon settled the puppy onto a medium sized pillow in front of the roaring fire.

Severus settled down in an armchair, reading a Potions journal. He was about to get up to refill his teacup when the puppy stiffened and began to whimper in panic.

He was thrashing around and whimpering, his paws padding the air. It was clear that Potter was reliving his drowning.

"Potter!" He called but the dog thrashed on.

"Harry!" He called but to no avail.

Severus sighed, placed his teacup on the end table and transformed into his Animagus form; a silvery gray wolf with dark ebony eyes. He padded carefully over to the flinching puppy and nudged him with his snout. When that didn't work he curled around the smaller dog, offering what little comfort he could. He lapped at the puppy's forehead in a comforting way, cleaning some of the dirt off his head. Slowly Potter began to calm down and began to sleep calmly, snoring softly. The wolf smirked slightly and stayed curled around the Husky pup until Severus himself fell asleep.

So you like? Review are my cookies. You give me a review I give you a cookie. And a chocolate frog. And an iTunes card. Sound good? Nice long reviews everybody!


	3. Wizard Angst

Some People Can Be Kind – An Animagus fic

Chapter 3 – Wizard Angst

Severus thankfully before Harry, no, Potter did and remained curled around the shivering puppy. The boy had faced numerous nightmares and during each one Severus offered what little comfort he could. His wolf form was the only was he could portray comfort, if he did so while human his reputation as the 'Greasy Git of the Dungeons' would be ruined and his Death Eater mask cracked in two. As Potter began to stir, Severus gave the Husky a few more licks on the head before uncurling himself and transforming. Potter awoke with a start and searched frantically around the room, his eyes a different color this time. The snow-white Husky's eyes were now a royal purple with flecks of gold in them.

"About time you've awoken Potter." Severus called from across the room as he began to walk briskly towards the pup. When he was within five feet Potter began whimpering again and curled into himself.

"Come now Potter, I've never seen a Husky frown like that." As he said it, Potter looked up, confused. He watched as Potter twisted his head in a futile attempt to view himself fully.

"I take it you didn't realize that was the breed of dog you were?" Potter seemed to nod.  
"Ah, well, I'm sure you will have ample time to admire your Animagus form in a mirror once you are able to transform at will. Now, shall we try again?"  
Potter glared at him but obediently closed his eyes, his puppy brow furrowed in concentration.

Slowly but surely Potter's breathing became heavier and heavier until finally he popped into his human form and promptly keeled over.

"Potter!" Severus called but the boy was unconscious. Severus sighed and knelt down next to the emaciated boy.

He shook him slightly to no avail. Frustrated he drew his wand and cast a spell.

_"Enerverate!" _And Potter jerked awake, his arms flailing wildly and all his limbs trembling like a single leaf on a windy day.

"Ah you're up," Severus said and Potter's eyes snapped up. He backed away, whispers spewing from his chapped lips.

_"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._" Potter repeated over and over again.

"Potter!" Severus snapped and the boy jerked away again, looking up at Severus through his fringe.

Severus realized what the problem was and immediately felt guilty. With what he had grown up with he should have known better than to loom directly over a panicking and traumatized child.

"Potter, I will do you no harm." Severus said softly, reaching out to grab the boy's wrist. Potter flinched back as though expecting to be struck and Severus froze.

A one time thing wouldn't have caused this trauma. It had to be repeated, throughout years.

"Potter! Please join the world!" He called and finally the child snapped out of it.  
"S-sorry s-sir!" He said in barely more than a whisper.

"Now, would you like to tell me how, A, you became an Animagus, and B, you came about the scars that litter your torso." Potter flinched back a bit more and backed against the wall.  
"I don't… I don't…"  
"Don't. Lie." Severus said, pronouncing each word clearly.

"You know perfectly well what I am talking about and how they happened."

Potter shivered but nodded.  
"Tell me,"

"N-no!" Potter cried out, surprisingly forcefully.

"I-I can't!"

"And why not?" Severus asked silkily.

"Because you'd just use it as more ammo to get a laugh for you and your Slytherins! Why on Earth should I tell you the bloody details of why FAMOUS HARRY EFFING POTTER CAN'T DEFEND HIMSELF FROM TWO FAT WHALES OF MUGGLES! OF HOW THE BLOODY BOY-WHO-GOT-RID-OF-A-DARK-WIZARD-AND-IS-THE-REASON-HIS-PARENTS-ARE-DEAD CAN'T PREVENT A MUGGLE LOCKING HIM IN A CUPBOARD FOR TEN YEARS AND WHIPPING HIM WITH A BLOODY BELT! WHY THE ONE WHO FACED VOLDEMORT AND LIVED FOUR TIMES CAN'T BE THE EPITOME OF STRENGTH LIKE I AM SUPPOSED TO?! THAT IS MY REASON SIR! HAPPY?!" Harry bellowed, trying desperately to keep the tears in.

"The one who got his classmate and godfather killed on his own stupidity. That is why no one can know, because I deserved it," Potter said the words quietly and bowed his head, viciously picking at his bruised fingers.

"Potter," Severus said slowly, pulling Potter's hands apart.

"Stop that, it's unbecoming. Now, you didn't kill your parents, or Mr. Diggory or your godfather. The blame rests entirely on the Dark Lord and Bellatrix Lestrange."

"But if I hadn't."  
"Black should have stayed at Grimmauld Place," Severus saw Potter beginning to protest and stopped him.  
"I am not going to fight with you about how Black died."  
"Not that you'd care," Potter spat but immediately gasped and flinched back. Severus sighed.  
He started to say something when a number of loud voices and footsteps silenced him. Potter heard to and panicked again and turned back into the puppy.  
Severus swore and faced the visitors; Minerva, Albus and Poppy.

"Look what you have done," Severus snarled, meeting the two in the doorway and seeing the puppy cower underneath a sofa.

"He was just changed back and… yelling at me when the unfamiliar voices scared him." He explained after seeing their befuddled expressions.

"He yelled at you? Why?"  
"I asked him about his transformation and the scars. He panicked and spewed things about me telling my Slytherins for a laugh and letting the world know that the 'Boy-Who-Lived' was beaten to near death by simple Muggles." Severus felt sickened at the thought of one of his students truly believing he would laugh about his abuse.

"Please tell me you corrected him," Minerva said, looking the way Severus felt.

"He transformed before I could correct him and then was frightened and hid."

Severus sighed before turning to the Headmaster.  
"Was there something you wanted Albus?"  
The old man's eyes twinkled.

"Does there have to be a reason to visit, Severus?"

"Yes, seeing as I am caring for an injured student. Loathsome as that student may be."

Albus frowned.

"Now Severus, I would have thought, by unveiling his home life, that you would have realised that Harry is more like Lily, not James,"  
Something in Severus snapped. Perhaps it was the mention of his deceased love. Or maybe it was the mention of how he had been severely wrong, but something left Severus angered.  
"NO! You are wrong Albus! HE ISN'T A THING LIKE LILY!" Severus roared.

"S-"  
"No! Don't you try and say that Potter isn't just like that arrogant toe-rag!" Severus cut in.  
"Sever-"  
"What Albus!? Because if it's more of how Potter is like Lily I don't want to hear your spew!"

"Severus!" Exclaimed Albus, pulling gently on Severus' arm.  
"WHAT?!"

"Calm yourself," As if a response to Albus' words the puppy whimpered even louder than he had been in the last five minutes. Severus stopped the second he heard the whimper and froze completely. He looked over to the cowering Husky and his blood chilled. He rushed over to the dog and was surprised that the feeble trust he had managed to form with the dog had vanished without a trace. As he crouched down, Potter whimpered loudly and stumbled back away from him, his eyes wide with fear.  
"Potter," Severus began, reaching out a hand to sooth the frightened puppy. Potter whimpered even louder and flinched back.  
"Potter I won't hurt you,"

"Severus, perhaps someone should-"

"No, I'll do it." Severus said shortly. The twinkle was back in Albus' eyes again.  
"Have you come to care for the boy Severus?"  
"Merlin no. I do not accept failure, that is all." He said shortly.

"Very well. Now I believe Harry might appreciate some food."  
Severus' eyes widened.  
"Shit! I completely forgot! He hasn't had food in days! And even more if he was starved at his relatives' house,"

He sighed and called;  
"Wonka!"

A house elf appeared, with a slightly nervous expression.  
"Yes Master Snape?"  
"Would you bring me… Uh, blast, Albus what do I feed… him?"  
Albus shrugged.  
"Damn, um, could you bring me some lightly browned hamburger meat?"

The elf looked slightly confused but nodded. She soon returned with a plate of hamburger meat.

"Thank you,"  
"You is welcome Master Snape, sir." The elf vanished with a crack like a whip.

Severus leaned down to the boy again and placed the dish in front of him.  
"C'mon Potter, eat up," Severus gently coaxed, not noticing Minerva and Albus quietly exiting the room.

The Husky looked nervously at the dish, before backing up a little.  
"Not up to your standards eh, Potter?" Severus sneered before he remembered himself. The dog looked at him with reproachful eyes and whined a little.  
"There's nothing wrong with it, surely you'd be able to sniff out poison wouldn't you?"

The dog considered it before rushing to the dish and sniffing it closer. It seemed to pass inspection because the dog began to wolf down the food. The plate was half-gone in a minute, but Potter kept looking up at Severus, as if to ask whether it was okay to continue. Each time he nodded slightly. Once the dog had finished barely over half he stopped abruptly.

"What?" Severus asked, confused.  
The Husky looked at him, down to the dish and back to Severus, shaking his head slightly.

"Are you finished?" He asked and Potter nodded slightly before anxiously backing away from Severus' hand.  
"There isn't anything wrong without you finishing. In fact, I imagine you feel completely sick, you're so full but you were afraid I'd punish you if you didn't eat more. Is that right?" Severus asked, softer than either of the two could have imagined.

The dog whimpered and nodded, looking down at his paws.

"That's fine. Your stomach has shrunken and, according to a scan that your body has started Catabolysis." At the Husky's confused look he elaborated.  
"Catabolysis is a condition brought on by s… severe starvation where the body begins to break down muscle tissue in a last effort to keep the heart and nervous system working… It means your body began to… in short terms, your body began to consume itself."

He looked over at the Husky who was shaking and looking hard at the ground. All of a sudden, Potter transformed into a boy again. He shakily stood up.

"T-thank you for the dinner sir." He said softly and walked out of the room.

"Potter! Where are you going!?" Severus called, rushing after the boy. He saw him duck into the bathroom and rushed after him.  
He stealthed into the room and stayed carefully out of Potter's line of vision. He was leaning heavily on a sink with the hot water running full blast.  
"Calm down idiot!" He heard Potter hiss to himself and Potter stuck a hand under the hot faucet.  
Severus looked into the mirror and caught Potter's gaze. It all happened in a flash, Severus was suddenly inside Potter's memories.  
_"What, you gonna cry freak? Hmm?! ARE YOU GONNA GO CRY FOR YOUR MOMMY!? YOUR DADDY?! Well guess what, ungrateful brat? They're dead! Because of you! And the world is better off without them, it would be far better if you joined them, you ungrateful burden. You gonna cry!?" A giant whale of a man taunted a tiny Potter. Potter had a giant handprint on his face and his shirt was off, revealing a fresh welt from a belt wielded by the man. Potter looked about four but he could tell he was about two years older. _

_He slammed the belt down again.  
"You crying Potter?"  
Potter couldn't help it, tears rolled down his hollow cheeks._

_"NO CRYING YOU LITTLE FREAK!" Potter's uncle roared and slammed the belt down over and over, til blood spattered the wall and the little boys back._

_"You got blood on our walls you little freak!" He yanked Potter's arm hard and a large snap echoed through the room, and Potter yelled out. His uncle spat in his face and threw him into the cupboard under the stairs. Before the door slammed shut, Severus could make out shaky green crayon writing declaring "Harry's Room" on the wall._

Severus jerked from Potter's memory and shuddered. This was worse than he'd suspected.  
"What did you just do?" Potter asked, dangerously quiet.

"You forced memories into my mind. When a Legilimens gains steady eye contact with someone in a mirror who has a memory in the front of their mind, they see it unless they break eye contact in time."

"And you didn't?" Potter asked softly. Severus shook his head and slowly approached the boy.  
"Why didn't you tell anyone in the Muggle world at least?"  
"I did." Potter said, his voice cracking.  
"My first grade teacher… She asked about a bruise she saw on my arm and I told her my uncle did it. She came over one day and asked about it. The Dursleys told her I was a nasty little liar and there you go, the only teacher who was ever kind to me thought I was a sneaky little bastard. Just like the rest of em. I paid for it too." Potter broke off, his voice still croaky.

"None of them… Adults can't be trusted…" Potter whispered, more to himself than to Severus.

Severus moved to place a hand on Potter's shoulder but the boy flinched violently away.

Severus sighed and said quietly;

"It seems like your Animagus seems more comfortable around people."  
"Yes sir, I am sorry I just…"  
"I understand. I need you to know that I wouldn't laugh at you for abuse. Or tell any of the students unless you said it was okay. And maybe not even then."

Potter nodded.

Severus raised a hand to brush hair away from his face and Potter squeaked and transformed back into a Husky.  
He knelt down.  
"Oh child," He softly stroked the top of the subdued Animagus' head. The boy always seemed to become completely exhausted after transforming.

Noticing the boy was asleep he picked him up and carried him back to his chambers. He placed him on a new blanket and transformed himself into a silvery wolf. He found it ironic that his hated enemy's Animagus form was a black dog, close in appearance to his wolf (besides color). And that his life was nearly ended by a wolf. Well, werewolf. He wrapped himself around the Husky and lapped at the already irritated skin around the famous scar. Potter had already begun to have his nightmares. He and (unbeknownst to Potter) Severus fought through them. After Potter fell asleep, Severus stayed with him and brushed his tail lightly against the dog's battered back.

_I'll help you through all this child. I have been through almost the same Harry, you will be safe if you are one of my pack._

This was the last thought that went through his head as he fell asleep, providing heat and comfort to "The Gryffindor Golden Boy".

Author's Note:  
Okay, this will be Sev and Harry's last… erm snuggle I guess you would put it? For now, as in without Harry being aware Severus is an Animagus, that Severus cares in his own way etc. etc.

So how do you think this is so far? I was going to have Harry rush to the bathroom to cut himself because I have been feeling slightly like that. Well I have cut myself and can probably get his feelings out well. I just didn't know whether or not you readers would want something quite so angsty yet.

Reviews por favor! :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Sick Puppy

Some People Can Be Kind- an Animagus Harry fic

Chapter 4 – Sick Puppy

Severus awoke suddenly, hearing a strange sound. He immediately uncurled from Potter and transformed once again. His ebony eyes scanned the dark room and located the source. Potter.

The small puppy was gagging, his claws scrabbling at the cold, marble floors of the dungeons. He coughed hard and vomited the entire contents of his stomach all over the floor. Potter whimpered, scanning frantically for somewhere to hide. His eyes locked onto Severus and he let out a piteous moan, scrambling frantically away.  
"Calm yourself child. It is fun. I am not angry with you." Severus said calmly. He realized that perhaps towering over a frightened canine wasn't the best idea. He crouched down so he was only a little over the pup.  
"Potter, calm down." He said firmly, reaching a hand out. The dog released a sharp yelp and scurried back, tail between his legs.  
"Shhh, child." He said soothingly, taking a completely different approach.  
"What is it? Why are you sick?" The puppy looked at him with baleful, dulled eyes.  
"Is it the food? Do dogs eat meat…?" Severus pondered allowed. He shook his head.  
"I was being stupid. And don't look at me like that boy!" Potter, who had raised an eyebrow and then shrunk back at the tone.

"My apologies, Mr. Potter." Severus said softly, raising hands in surrender.

"Now, I'm guessing that it was the meat. Now, I can't have your stomach empty, which, given your condition, could be catastrophic. What to feed you…?" He looked around, waving his wand to turn the lights on.

"Wonka!" He called the elf from earlier back.

"Yes Master Severus, sir?" The elf squeaked, ever eager to serve.  
"Could you get me a bottle of warm milk laced with a calming potion and put it in a bottle please?" The elf nodded and popped away. Severus gathered the weakened puppy into his chest, cradling the pup to his chest. He buried his face into the soft fur of the puppy's head, whispering words of comfort to the feverish puppy.

The elf appeared soon enough, so Severus took the bottle and thanked him before settling into the armchair. He held the bottle's nipple (stop giggling people) up to the dog's snout. The pup turned his head with reproachful eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, you have to keep your strength." Severus resisted the urge to laugh. The boy latched onto the nipple and began to drink fervently, unconsciously snuggling deeper into the crook of Severus' arm. The Husky whimpered when Severus pulled the bottle away, and batted at the hand that pulled _his _bottle away.

"Shush child, you don't want to sick up again, do you?" The pup nodded, and yawned, exposing all of his canines.  
"I thought as much." Severus stayed in the armchair, stroking Harry's soft fur. He felt guilty, he hadn't meant to make the child be sick.

He pet the puppy until he had fallen asleep himself, ignoring the fact that Albus came in, twinkling as much as ever.

Harry awoke curled up in a small ball, in his human form. He faintly remembered waking in the middle of the night and sicking up, then having Snape comfort him. He hoped that he had some sort of hallucination, but by the smug look on Snape's face, it had actually happened. He felt his ears burn crimson and he looked away from Snape's black eyes.

"Have you finally gotten control of yourself?" Snape asked condescendingly. Harry wanted to strike, he wanted to snap that he hadn't even been told how to transform on will, but, after months of painful submission, decided against it.

Severus didn't like the defeated look that crossed the boy's face, but had no clue how to fix it. He stared at the boy for a good minute, before turning on his heel, gesturing for the boy to follow him out of his private quarters. Harry followed, feeling well rested for once in the past summer.

Author's Note:  
Okay, sorry it has been months since I've uploaded, I have had other things going on. Sorry it is so short, but please review. Be harsh, no all flames though.  
Courtney


End file.
